lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Super Saiyan 7
Dark Super Saiyan 7 was only just reccently discovered in the holy temple of Levinthia. It was hid there by the Levithnia Royal Family from the few Dark Saiyan families that have called Levinthia home over the years. This legend has been hidden deep in the catacombs of Levithnia's Holy Temple for an untold amount of time but has reccently been brought to light 'Overview' Dark Super Saiyan 7 does not orginate from Dark Vegeta but rather Levinthina. It is said that only that when one gathers Lavithnia's dragon balls and summons the dragon, Levithian. The one who summonded the dragon must then inquire Levithian of the way to become Super Saiyan 7. One man in particular was able to record the infomation, a Dark Saiyan who went by Raishi Thrallen. This was thirty years after Dark Vegeta's destruction. Whether Raishi was able to achieve this form is still a mystery but a statue in his honor has been erected in front of the temple. The dragon balls to summon Levithan have been stored there as well. When Raishi summoned Levithnia's enternal dragon, Levithian, he asked the question of how one becomes a Dark Super Saiyan 7. Levithan proceeded to explain the needed requirements which Raishi wrote down on a old scroll. First off, one must be able to transform into and control the power of Dark Super Saiyan 6 and summon Levithian from Levithia's dragon balls. The dragon would then peer into the heart, soul and past of the requesting Saiyan to see if they were worthy. If the dragon was satisfied with what he saw then he would grant the Dark Super Saiyan 7 to the seeker, however if the dragon was displeased, he would destory the Saiyan not just the body but would erase the Saiyan from everyone's thoughts. Levithian was apprently the guardian of all Dark Saiyans, although his orgins are a mystery. Although Levithia's history books are unclear if Raishi was successful in obtaining the transformation, it is widely believed he was due to the fact he was spared by the dragon. Raishi left the planet a couple of years later and vanished without a trace but there are legends of his many battles on the planet even stating that Raishi was the strongest warrior ever in Levithina's history 'Appearance' Dark Super Saiyan 7's body fur has changed to light blue in this transformation. The hair resembles the Dark Super Saiyan 5's but instead of gold hair with red highlights Dark Super Saiyan 7's hair is blue with silver and gold hightlights. The length is the same though. The eyes are black as Dark Super Saiyan 7. 'Personnality' Dark Super Saiyan 7 prefers to totally destroy his opponents and is not one for holding back in battle. Reason being is that Dark Super Saiyan 7 cannot hold back in battle, which is a bad thing for any planet the user may be on as a weak Ki blast is enough to destroy said planet but luckily from this transformation on, Saiyans can survive in space for about an hour. Dark Super Saiyan 7 leaves nothing to chance, only stopping once the opponent has been reduced to ashes, as soon as possible the better for Dark Super Saiyan 7 'Usage of Power' Dark Super Saiyan 7 is a 6x power boost from Dark Super Saiyan 6, a 150x power boost from Dark Super Saiyan 5, a 280x power boost from Dark Super Saiyan 4, a 390x power boost from Dark Super Saiyan 3, a 500x power boost from Dark Super Saiyan 2, a 620x power boost from Dark Super Saiyan 1 and a 715x power boost from base form. The Dark Super Saiyan has a very unique ability, it does not drain the user's Ki and get stronger.5x every 45 minutes the battle drags on, making it even more dangerous in long battles. Starting from this transformation, the Dark Saiyan can breathe in space, however the Saiyan can only stay in space for an hour before having to land on a planet. While the user's Ki does not drain in this form, it does drain one's life force. Meaning that a Saiyan cannot stsy in this form for very long, however very harsh training in the Saiyan's base form can overcome that in time. The bio-electricity is enough to send powerful shockwaves to cause earthquakes other nasty disasters. The Ki itself is not harmful to the Saiyan but the user should still use caution as one bad or careless move could destroy all life not just on a planet but a solar system Category:Transformations Category:Super Saiyan Forms Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Techniques